


Привязанность

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Что было бы, если бы за Окделла взялся не Штанцлер, а братья Ариго?Написано на ФБ-2012. Бета — Etel Bogen





	Привязанность

— Так Окделл вернулся? — Ги тонко и неприятно улыбнулся, разливая вино. Красное густым ароматным потоком потекло в бокал, и Генри припомнил его название. «Змеиная кровь».

— Вернулся, — подтвердил он, протягивая руку за бокалом. Ариго все с той же улыбкой отдал.

— А Алва... еще нет?

В голосе Ги было что-то такое, отчего Рокслей поднял взгляд. Брат королевы улыбался почти мечтательно.

— Нет, — медленно ответил Генри.

— Что ж, — протянул Ариго, — я полагаю, что раз уж Штанцлера разбил паралич, мы должны взять воспитание юного Окделла в свои руки.

Рокслей нахмурился. Хотелось бы знать, что Ариго имеет в виду под «воспитанием»... Особенно если принять во внимание, что, согласно некоей вероятности, паралич разбил Штанцлера не просто так. Не-е-ет, в этом участвовать он не будет. Генри поднял глаза и наткнулся на острый точно кинжал взгляд Ги.

Старший Ариго понимал, о чем думает Рокслей — но пока что ему было наплевать.

*  
«...Приглашаем Вас на дружескую встречу...»

Ричард задумчиво свернул письмо. Приглашение от братьев королевы? Возможно, это как-то касается эра Августа? Эта ужасная болезнь, паралич... Вероятно, Люди Чести не оставят его одного?.. Или — вдруг — Катари? Сердце забилось чаще. Быть может, братья хотят помочь устроить ее счастье и организовать побег от неправедных уз брака с узурпатором?

Дик вздохнул и криво улыбнулся. Фантазия, достойная Дидериха. И все же...

Сегодняшним вечером. В девять, в каком-то безымянном особняке за Данаром. Впрочем, среди унаров ходили слухи, что именно на улице Речных Огней находятся самые интересные дома Олларии... Дикон вспыхнул, комкая в руках лист. Нет, он никогда не позволит себе осквернить свою любовь к Катари грязными связями...

С этой мыслью он отправился в спальню; прибежавший по требовательному звонку мальчишка принес несколько костюмов, и Ричард придирчиво оглядел разложенные на постели шелка. Этот слишком простенький, хоть и почти родовых цветов: черный с тонкими вставками сапфирового. Этот будет слишком уж напоминать об Алве и о том, что он, герцог Окделл, Повелитель Скал, — оруженосец изменника. Хоть и неплохого, все-таки, человека... Но вряд ли Ариго знают Алву достаточно, чтобы понимать, что он не так уж ужасен, так что лучше не рисковать. Дик взял в руки черный колет — слишком вычурный, с золотым шитьем и фигурными разрезами, но зато родовых цветов... и красивый. Он кивнул кэналлийцу, приказывая себя одеть.

Ветер донес звук колокола с ратуши — два... три... пять... Семь часов. Ричард улыбнулся.

Он будет на месте вовремя.

*  
Иорам мерил шагами гостиную, и Ги, потягивая сладкое густое вино, с легкой полуулыбкой за ним наблюдал.

— И все же ты сошел с ума, братец, — остановка. Взгляд в пол. — Если Алва узнает...

— Он не узнает.

Передергивание плечами.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня сейчас нет этого...

— Возьмешь другое.

Два шага туда, два шага обратно.

— Это опасно. Он привяжется быстро — но может умереть в любой момент, ты понимаешь?

— Что ж... — Ги поймал взгляд брата и подался вперед, — жизнь это риск, Иорам. Всегда нужно действовать вовремя, иначе судьба отвернется от тебя... Штанцлер не понимал этого — и, о ужас, так заболел! — Ариго скроил сочувственную мину, а потом хищно улыбнулся. — Штанцлер был слабаком, Иорам. А я — нет. Я — нет.

*  
Улицу Речных Огней действительно ярко освещали щедро развешанные фонари. Ричард отдал повод Соны подбежавшему конюху и поднял голову, разглядывая пробивающийся из-за портьер свет во всех трех этажах. Двери были уже гостеприимно раскрыты, и лакей кланялся, указывая Ричарду дорогу; Дик, как зачарованный, поднялся по ступеням, отдал шляпу и плащ.

— Сюда, господин...

Тяжелая резная дверь в анфиладе второго этажа распахнулась, и Ричард очутился в изящно обставленном и довольно большом кабинете; здесь света было гораздо меньше, и поэтому он даже не сразу разглядел поднявшуюся ему навстречу фигуру.

— Добрый вечер, герцог Окделл... — красивый статный блондин в красном учтиво поклонился, и Дик подумал, что давно уже не видел такого вежливого и уважительного обращения. — Ги Ариго к вашим услугам. Это мой брат, Иорам граф Энтраг, — он кивнул куда-то себе за спину, и Ричард увидел сидящего в кресле молодого человека; тот с ухмылкой кивнул.

— Ричард герцог Окделл к вашим услугам, — растерянно ответил Дик. Но не успел он задуматься, что же теперь, как Ги подхватил его под локоть и мягко увлек в кресло; по щелчку его пальцев бесшумный лакей налил вина. Ричард не моргнул и глазом, как обнаружил себя удобно устроившимся на кожаных подушках, с бокалом в руке, сбоку от уютного огня. Ариго, сидящие напротив, улыбались ему, неуловимо одинаково склонив головы набок; Дику на мгновение сделалось неприятно, но он отогнал это чувство.

— Как ваше путешествие в Надор? — мягко спросил Ги. Ричард посмотрел ему в лицо — красивое и правильное, оно чем-то неуловимо напоминало лицо королевы, и это было странно.

— Прошло прекрасно, благодарю вас, — откликнулся он.

— Ваша матушка в добром здравии? — голос второго Ариго был похож на патоку. Дикон перевел взгляд; в лице Иорама было что-то необычное — возможно, еще более тонкие черты казались от этого изломанными, а кожа — одновременно сероватой и прозрачной. Светлые брови были приподняты, словно младший Ариго всегда пребывал в легком непроходящем недоумении.

— Да... да, — ответил наконец Дикон на вопрос. Матушка в таком здравии, что не пожелаешь и врагу... Вспомнился бедный Бьянко. Жаль...

Братья едва заметно переглянулись.

— Что ж, это прекрасно, — снова заговорил Ги. — Мы очень рады, что вы ответили на наше приглашение. Эр Штанцлер, скорейшего ему выздоровления, просил меня позаботиться о вас...

Ричард с надеждой посмотрел в лицо Ги. Значит, он все-таки не ошибся, и с болезнью эра Августа дело Людей Чести не остановилось?

— Вы ведь знаете, у каждого из нас есть долг — долг перед Великой Талигойей, — продолжил Ариго, и Дик вздрогнул от торжественной тяжести его слов. — И все мы обязаны будем его исполнить — каждый в свое время... Но не будем сегодня о делах.

Сверлящий взгляд исчез, и Дикон понял, что тайно вздохнул с облегчением.

— О да, не будем о делах, — подхватил Иорам и подлил Дикону вина. — Мы осмелились взять на себя труд познакомить вас с некоторыми развлечениями Олларии; надеемся, вам понравится...

Следующие полчаса Ричард пил, ел; краснея, смотрел на красивых женщин. Эр Ги (он разрешил так себя называть) предлагал спуститься вниз и поиграть в карты, но Дик чувствовал себя слишком опьяневшим и отяжелевшим от еды, да и граф Энтраг протестовал. В бокале не кончалось вино, но Дикон уже не мог бы себе ответить, кто и в какой момент его наполняет. Огоньки свечей плыли в глазах; где-то открывались двери, слышался ускользающий женский смех, чьи-то руки касались кожи, и было так хорошо, что хватало сил только откинуться на спинку кресла и ловить, ловить, ловить этот чудесный, будоражащий, идущий изнутри легкий звон...

*  
— Готов?

— О да... — Иорам с улыбкой смотрел на распластавшегося по креслу Окделла. Окделла, пребывающего в полном блаженном беспамятстве.

— Оно подействует? — Ги смотрел требовательно, но Иорам лишь махнул рукой.

— Через два дня прибежит к нам, как миленький. Этот порошок, конечно, опаснее, но и действует он быстрее...

Ги промолчал.

— До возвращения Алвы мы успеем объяснить ему, что лучше выполнять наши пожелания, — поощрительно улыбнулся Иорам. — Три дня без угощения — и он приползет к нам и полумертвым.

— Что, если Алва успеет заметить и понять?

— О, ты думаешь, он обращает на Окделла много внимания? К тому же — он не успеет, — Иорам нехорошо ухмыльнулся и погладил перстень. Камень на нем блеснул каплей крови в свете огня.

Ги передернул плечами. Окделл застонал, выгибаясь в своем кресле, и Ариго с легкой брезгливостью посмотрел на проступившую под его штанами эрекцию.

— Может быть, впустим шлюх обратно?

Иорам ухмыльнулся так, что Ги захотелось закрыть глаза.

— О нет, мой брат... — голос Иорама бы похож на отравленный мед. Брат встал и медленно приблизился к креслу мальчишки, положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Зачем же шлюхи, когда мы сами могли бы помочь такому очаровательному юноше?

Ги поморщился, отворачиваясь.

— Я в твоих развлечениях участвовать не собираюсь.

Иорам мелодично рассмеялся, ведя рукой по затянутой в шелк груди юноши. Ты всегда так говоришь, Ги, но я же вижу, как едва заметно алеют твои скулы и пересыхают губы, когда ты делаешь вид, что не смотришь... Колет расстегнулся легко, и Иорам, обойдя кресло и встав перед Окделлом, занялся его штанами, не забывая то и дело поглаживать член юноши. Повелителя Скал природа не обделила, и это было красиво; как красивы были и его разметавшиеся русые волосы, и глубокие серые глаза, и припухшие, как у ребенка, губы... Иорам протянул руку и мягко надавил на нижнюю указательным пальцем, без сопротивления проникая во влажный рот.

— М-м, хорош... — он намеренно не оборачивался к брату, лишь медленно и плавно входил пальцем глубже и почти вынимал его, почти имея тяжело дышащего мальчишку в рот. — Разве тебе не нравится, Ги? Разве тебя не привлекает мысль, что этот мальчик пойдет прислуживать Ворону с уже растраханной нами дырочкой? С такой податливой, нежной, сладкой попкой...

Ги втянул воздух сквозь зубы — Иорам мог бы поклясться, что слышал это. Грубости на грани полного неприличия всегда действовали на брата безотказно... Энтраг победно ухмыльнулся — и стянул с Окделла сапоги и штаны.

...Он был беззащитен и податлив в плену багряноземельского наркотика; переложить его на удобную широкую кушетку не составило труда. Иорам достал из-за обшлага кафтана склянку и щедро, не жалея драгоценной влаги, налил жасминового масла в ложбинку между поджарых ягодиц мальчика. Тебе не должно быть больно, мой маленький; тебе должно быть только хорошо... Высвобожденный из штанов член жаждал прижаться, вонзиться с эту нежную тесноту прямо сейчас, но Иораму хватило выдержки чуть приподнять его на разведенных коленях и прогнуть в пояснице. Так будет менее больно, малыш...

Плоть прижалась к горячей коже и мягко, почти без сопротивления скользнула внутрь. Иорам сдержал стон. Наркотик хорошо расслабил тебя, мой маленький; сделай же мне приятно... Он принялся двигаться, подтягивая бедра мальчишки к себе, почти надевая его на свой член; вздох сквозь зубы Ги и его резкие шаги он услышал уже как в тумане. Брат встал перед Окделлом, и Иорам, ухмыльнувшись, на секунду посмотрел Ги в глаза, но тот отвел взгляд, развязывая свои штаны и доставая крупную налитую плоть. Взяв мальчишку за волосы, он заставил его поднять голову и погладил головкой нежные влажные губы. Потом, взяв за нижнюю челюсть, надавил, раскрывая его рот — и вошел, едва ли не до конца; Иорам не выдержал и вбился сильнее тоже. Окделл застонал.

Следующая минута потерялась в сладком тумане; потом Ги сказал:

— Переверни его.

Иорам вышел, и Ги, прихватив мальчишку за плечи, перевернул его и чуть стащил с кушетки — так, чтобы его голова запрокинулась, свесившись вниз. Иорам улыбнулся, поняв, чего желает братец. Сам же он просунул локти под колени юноши и снова вошел в него; брат тем временем взял Окделла за подбородок и медленно-медленно толкнулся в самое горло юноши; тот попытался закашляться, и Иорам погладил его по горячему заду:

— Тише, тише... Дыши носом...

Окделл застонал, и в качестве поощрения Энтраг обхватил ладонью его напряженный член, принимаясь двигаться в едином ритме с братом. Скоро весь мир слился в одно огромное сияющее полотно удовольствия; оно оплетало их все туже и туже, пока, наконец, не взорвалось — радужным бликом, тремя долгими стонами, слившимися в один...

Иорам перевел дыхание и медленно отстранился. На его губах плясал удовлетворенный, почти счастливый смех.

*  
Два прекрасных, невыносимо прекрасных горячих тела были рядом с ним; прижимались, целовали, гладили; дарили ни с чем не сравнимое, никогда прежде не испытанное удовольствие. Теплый золотой дурман кружил голову; через какое-то время Дик понял, что лежит на чьих-то коленях; он поднял взгляд и встретился с понимающим и мягким взглядом Иорама. Щеки коснулись прохладные пальцы, и Дикона снова прошило удовольствием; он зажмурился, удерживая стон, и услышал где-то наверху тихий необидный смех.

— Тебе понравилось, мой мальчик? — спросил чей-то полузнакомый голос, и губы Ричарда сами собой сложились в «Да», и тогда он понял, что ему действительно понравилось, и нравится сейчас — лежать на чужих коленях, чувствовать медленные прикосновения к лицу...

«Они развратили тебя, как Джастина», — прошептал мрачный внутренний голос.

«Ну и что, — подумал Дик. — Ну и что... Они — не Алва, они — Люди Чести; и мне так хорошо...»

— Ты такой красивый, такой нежный... Ты будешь прекрасным предводителем Людей Чести, лучшим, чем твой отец, и лучшим, чем Штанцлер... Это дело для тебя, мой мальчик, для герцога Окделла, Повелителя Скал...

Мягкий тон Иорама убаюкивал, и в нем хотелось раствориться полностью; пальцы Иорама перебрались на шею, и тихий внутренний голос замолчал.

*  
Следующий день прошел как в тумане. Ричард ел, пил, бродил по дому; пытался думать о том, как это ужасно — то, что с ним случилось, и не следует ли немедленно покончить с собой, но мысли об этом были вялые, и вялым было все тело. Только накатывающие изредка воспоминания об ощущениях, сладкие и похожие на туман, подхватывали его, заставляя краснеть и незаметно поправлять ставшие неудобными штаны; «Они развратили тебя», — повторял глухо внутренний голос, но Дикон очень быстро перестал прислушиваться и понял, что ему наплевать.

Если ты так нужен... Если ты так нравишься... Если тебя считают достойным... То важно ли это все?

Он ждал записки, ждал нового приглашения, но слуги отрицательно качали головами; уже проваливаясь в сон, он увидел перед собой нежную улыбку Иорама, красивое лицо Ги — и понял, что впервые за долгое-долгое время счастлив.

Письмо пришло на следующее утро; Иорам писал витиевато-вежливо, но за сплетениями нейтральных слов Ричард видел: «Как ты, мой мальчик? Приходи скорее...»

— Одежду, завтрак и Сону! — крикнул он в коридор, и счастливая улыбка озарила его лицо.

*  
Вино снова было с горчинкой, но Ричард пил, улыбаясь под взглядом Иорама. Это длилось уже неделю; иногда по утрам он просыпался с отчаянным чувством совершенной ошибки, но потом воспоминания о невероятном наслаждении снова захлестывали его, и мысли о чести растворялись в этом горячем потоке. А вечером в объятиях Иорама он терял себя окончательно, и оставались одни лишь томительные чувства; сила объятий, жар взглядов, горечь вина.

Близились Октавианские празднования, Штанцлер по-прежнему не приходил в себя, в город приехал какой-то эсператистский проповедник, но Ричарду было все равно. Иорам нашептывал ему на ухо слова, от которых пробирало жаром; Ги смотрел так, что хотелось закрыть глаза и позволить ему все. Иногда Дик думал, что именно этого ему не хватало — в ленивом тоне Алвы, в размеренных поучениях эра Августа, в холодном голосе матери не хватало не любви даже — интереса к нему самому. К Ричарду. Все видели в нем сына Эгмонта Окделла, но никто не видел в нем просто Дика, и сейчас казалось, что мир распахнулся, и в нем появились краски, и краски эти были во многом — в мягких прикосновениях Иорама и во властных касаниях Ги.

Собственные мысли о романтическом воссоединении с королевой казались ему отсюда глупыми и бессмысленными. Настоящими были только их руки, а их руки не могли лгать.

*  
— Дорак!

Ги пребывал в бешенстве. Четко выверенный план рушился на глазах, и с этим нужно было что-то немедленно делать. Он прошелся из угла в угол.

— Двор отправляется в Тарнику, и мы тоже уедем. Надо приказать вывезти вещи из особняка...

Иорам крутил в руках стилет.

— Что с мальчишкой? — спросил он. — Он привязался, как щенок, и мне даже немного жаль... Без зелья он, скорее всего, уже долго не протянет. А Алвы нет...

— Алва в дороге, мне донесли. Есть большая вероятность, что к концу беспорядков он уже будет здесь, так что готовь Окделла. Развлечение с ним было прекрасным, но оно затянулось.

Иорам вздохнул.

— Что ж, гибель наследника Окделлов мы тоже сможем обернуть в свою пользу. Ты прав, мой брат. Пора.

*  
— Пришло время, мой мальчик, — сказал Иорам следующим вечером пригревшемуся на постели Ричарду. — Пришло время для тебя совершить подвиг во имя Великой Талигойи... И, возможно, личную месть? — он улыбнулся и приподнял подбородок мальчишки, пытливо заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь убить Рокэ Алву, Ричард?

— Да, я вызвал его на дуэль после окончания моей службы... — рассеянно откликнулся Дикон, не сразу поняв, о чем ему говорят. Потом его глаза распахнулись. — Вы хотите, чтобы я убил Алву?

В его голосе было удивление — но не страх, и Иорам поощрительно потрепал его по волосам, а потом продемонстрировал свою правую руку.

— Это кольцо, мой мальчик — с секретом, — Иорам щелкнул по алому камню, и крышечка откинулась, обнаруживая под собой две маленькие белые крупинки. — наклоняешь его над бокалом, и...

Ричард нахмурился.

— Травить? Это как-то... бесчестно...

Иорам покачал головой.

— Можешь ли ты победить Рокэ Алву честно? Заколоть его на дуэли? Я — нет. И Ги — нет... Но у Талигойи нет иного шанса. Смерть Алвы доконает уже и без того больного Сильвестра, а Катари поможет нам с королем... Власть будет у нас, Ричард. И ты будешь ее новым святым Аланом.

И он опустил глаза — но кольцо взял.

*  
...А когда Алва приехал — так неожиданно и так вовремя, Ричард понял, что сейчас — или никогда. Эр устал с дороги, он желает вина и помыться, ему плевать и на лигистов, и на эсператистских еретиков, и на погром... Эр желает вина.

А Ричард желает, чтобы Великая Талигойя наконец возродилась. И чтобы Иорам и Ги гордились им...

Белая крупинка яда выкатилась в бокал легко.


End file.
